Childish Thoughts: The Addams Family
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Based off Movie version: Wednesday has feelings for her silly yet suave and smart obscure father; where did these feelings come from? How will little Wednesday cope and control her feelings at such a young age? Slight language, Romance, father/daughter, and slight hints of incest nothing sexual
1. 1

**A/N: Sorry you guys can hate me for this or whatever but I feel totally connected with Gomez/Wednesday! Not in a totally sexual way of course but romantically if that seems not so wrong? I liked them for a while. Well btw I have returned and now I am creating my new fic! The Addams Family! WOOT! Please read and if you don't like don't read! First time with Addams family so be nice**

**A Little Girl's mind:**

**:: **

There was nothing simple, nothing right, nothing correct with this love. No one really knew though but it was there. They were family they were supposed to be there for each other to protect and care for not to fall severely hard for and fantasize about like some little school girl.

Wednesday Addams was mortified by these feelings inside her every time she saw him or looked his way for even a half of a second it was terrible.

The man of the household caught her little dark gaze on him. His dark eyebrows wiggled and his lips curled up into a half crazy smile. Gomez Addams was indeed a handsome creature of the night. She watched his lips carefully part and close again staring at that cigar and his thin mustache on the top lip. He was the right shade of pale to darkness and his face was well structured and positioned, chiseled to perfection. He was like god in the living form that was young Wednesday's father. She still stared though even when he leaned into her beautiful mother and kissed her lips. Wednesday shied away hurrying to find the stairs like this was the first time she's been in this large grim manor.

.

Wednesday fled the crazy staircase with Thing on her heels. The emptiness laying within her chest that unfamiliar organ of hers began to pound and pound. She could hear it ring in her ears like an annoying gnat.

She found her bedroom closed the door quietly and sat on the edge of her bed. Wednesday thought about a lot of things as she sat there in the empty quietness that surrounded her enclosing her into its cold soul. Her eyes shut for a moment or two before opening for another time.

_What am I thinking why do I think these things? How come I can't control them, I have to stop I must stop! _She heard her very own conscience speak to her staring with dark glazed eyes at the golden illuminated wall in front of her. She felt these weird things for her own father, her very own father the one who had took the time to create her and turn her into the young woman she was today. Only 12 and she felt weird and strange and very over powered by these feelings that corrupted her thoughts; if anyone were to know about this she would be looked down upon and that was a definite possibility although her mother loved her way too much and so did Lurch and Cousin Itt even Gomez loved her like a father should. He could never know about this, never.

She loved her father's love even if she'd rather hide it most of the time than show it.

But what was that stare that he gave her? Did he have a clue did he somehow know what she was thinking at that time when he gave her that grin? He couldn't have known he was her loving carefree obscure father not some nut-job of a man? Well…maybe not too much of a nut-job. Everyone in this household loved Gomez Addams. He was funny, suave charming, and intelligent.

**.**

That night Wednesday stayed in her room watching Thing dance below her feet doing anything he can to amuse her or at least crack a smile but that was too much. It was almost impossible for Wednesday to smile.

She hated feeling like this; she'd rather feel pain and depression than these awkward over controlled emotions that she was feeling at the moment. It tore her whole being from itself.

**::**

**E/N: Well I know I haven't been on here for a long time and haven't updated anything for a long time so I thought about making a new fandom and this fic is on my favorite family the Addams Family! I just love them all! This one is based off the Family Values movie version just because I loved Wednesday and Gomez and jeezis was Gomez super adorable and gorgeous! Sorry just had to say that I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. 2

**A/N: Another chapter to my fic! Like I said in the summary there is NO sexual themes and NO violence just a little bit of swearing but there is several hints to incest and of course some cute Father/Daughterly love! Enjoy!**

**What a world: **

**::**

She had stalked her father into his study to observe him. He popped in another cigar, puffed on it a few times and leaned back as those dark eyes so very familiar to Wednesday's followed her. "So darling I can feel something is bothering you what is it?" he spoke faintly between his teeth and passed the cigar leaning forward again.

Wednesday never had these kinds of conversations with her father especially now that she was older and well she never really answered to them only something that he'd rather not hear. Instead of letting her voice and her words get the better of her Wednesday locked the both of her hands behind her back and began to walk the room very quietly and softly. Gomez wiggled his nose and brushed the smoke away with a bat of his hand watching her through the grey clouds. "Nothing is bothering me father I am just fine how are you?" she continued to walk around staring at nothing else than her glowing father sitting there trying so hard not to be effected by her little actions.

The dark suave man removed his cigar with two fingers holding it there as he raised his nose to her gazing at her with a shocking grin.

Wednesday saw that grin and stopped at the sight of it like she had done something wrong. "I am just splendid darling something must be bothering you, you never act like this?" his dark brows knitted together shifting in his old whittled leather upholstered chair. Wednesday continued her gazing, not happy, not excited but surely not evil and not grimly she just gave him a soft child-like expression; one he missed for a very long time.

Gomez smiled revealing that lovely dark gap of his taking back the cigar between his fingers for another puff. "You always think that something is wrong father there is nothing wrong," she had somewhat cracked a smile if you would even call it that and Mr. Addams jumped up slamming his palms on the face of his desk. Wednesday then moved forward until she stopped at the very front of his desk watching his hands twitch in what seemed frustration. But he wasn't angry or frustrated at her; he just missed that little goofy smile of hers. "I'm sorry darling but I am pleased with you, I haven't seen you break a smile like that in ages," he smiled again and maneuvered himself around the desk to get to her. "And you've grown up to be quite a young woman Wednesday," between father and daughter the small gap that pushed them apart grew small when her father's arms enclosed carefully around her little frame embracing her, holding her dearly close. She almost couldn't breathe, her lungs weren't working correctly and her heart was doing that one thing again and she didn't like it.

That embrace didn't last long. Wednesday broke it slowly and stared up with those big dark grim eyes, Gomez afraid to drop his hands. "Thank you father I really enjoyed that," with few words spoken his little dark haired piggy tailed girl was gone and already he felt like she was never going to come back again as he found his seat back behind that dingy chipped desk playing with papers and fiddling with pens only to pass the time.

**.**

Wednesday knew this was bad she couldn't stop it. She had almost confronted her own father about these weird feelings that she felt, how come she thinks like this? This wasn't a natural thing to express with your family definitely if that family member was a sweet caring father. Maybe it was possible that Wednesday was missing out on what these feelings were really trying to say to her and she was acknowledging it in the wrong manner; maybe she just needed more of his fatherly love more of his sweet charming attention and those silly mannerisms.

Night finally came creeping over and mother and father were gone. Uncle Fester and Lurch were the only ones that the children had to look up to incase something would go horrifically wrong but they were all too used to it already it always came naturally to them.

"Come outside with me Wednesday perfect time for bat catching!" Pugsley announced his voice rather loud and obnoxious quite irritating to her ears. All she had time for was to roll her eyes and follow him; what else was she supposed to do, at least there was something that would get her mind off of other things;

**::**

**E/N: I don't think I mentioned this but the story is supposed to be a short-story or poem like style I guess because it doesn't get very detailed much. Well I hope you readers enjoyed it so far!**


	3. 3

**A/N: Another update to my Addams Family fic. Please read and enjoy**

****

Crazy Things:

**::**

Wednesday opened her eyes to darkness and a small candle-lit ambiance at the foot of her bed. She noticed who it was right away; Lurch was watching her sleep making sure she was safe. The young Addams daughter kicked off what remained of the covers and crawled across her bed over to the tall man. As she got closer the candle he held grew stronger and burned brighter. "Are mother and father back yet?" the young Wednesday Addams wondered her voice quiet and low looking at Lurch's parted lips.

She swallowed and Lurch spoke. They weren't back yet and it was certainly passed midnight when she looked over at the large clock on the opposite side of the dark room. She wondered terribly about them and their whereabouts it was pushing her to the edge. Luckily for her Lurch was there to lean on and talk to. She knew she couldn't tell a soul about her new found affection but the more she was going to keep it locked away the more it was going to eat her up. But young Wednesday looked up to the tall giant of a man like he was her long lost brother or father; she cared much for Lurch and he did back. Lurch took her in when he felt her head on his shoulder her legs hanging freely over the foot of the bed quietly admiring their size differences. "Lurch I have something I need to tell you," she took in a deep breath before she spoke those words making sure it wouldn't come out wrong and it went perfectly.

The quiet groaning man listened turning to look at her. "I admire someone in this family more than I should and I am afraid," her head came back in contact with his hard shoulder and this time it fell hard and fast like she had a reason to hide away. Lurch groaned back at her shrugging his shoulder so he could see her face again. "It is father Lurch I like father, I admire him from afar like a-a like one of those little school girls!" she was very soft speaking but as she came to a finish her voice was loud and hard startling the friendly butler himself.

She didn't mean to fall for him like that. Mr. Gomez Addams must have that effect on all the women even the ones that came from himself.

Wednesday felt like crying but she didn't, she couldn't. Just then before leaning into his shoulder again Wednesday's head jerked forward at the faint sound of the front door being closed. Her heart raced wildly and maniacally it almost hurt. Lurch looked down at her then the bedroom door.

He stood up and blew out the candle. There were footsteps, and there were romantic giggles and foreign love speeches crowding the hallways seeping under Wednesday's door like a terrible odor or lethal gas.

Wednesday loved being his daughter though but if for a day she would die to live in her lovely mother's shoes just to see what it was like to love such a charming fellow, she wanted to see what it was like to put her arms around him, to kiss him, to feel that crazy thin mustache of his tickle her lips and to make love to every night. She hated feeling this way, this connected to her father.

**.**

Lurch knew the young Addams secret but it was locked for eternity within him, never to be told to a single being.

.

Lurch looked at Wednesday one last time before walking quietly out of her bedroom. Morticia along with Gomez Addams stopped in the middle of the hallway staring into Wednesday's bedroom and watching the giant exit with a colorless candle in hand. Morticia's brow arched and her lips curled. "Oh darling Wednesday what is the matter?" Morticia walked gracefully into her daughter's bedroom only to be shoved back out with a dark haired child flying down the staircase in such a horrific manner.

All three of them looked at each other in confusion and surprise. They never saw their daughter act up in such a way especially towards her mother.

Gomez and Morticia both leaned over the railing to see if she was anywhere in view and she wasn't. "Don't worry darling I will make things better come Lurch!" Gomez being the man of the household descended the cobweb covered stairs with Lurch on his shiny heels.

Pugsley was found messing with Thing and Fester in the dining room and still there was no sign of Gomez's little girl. He hoped he wouldn't find her distraught and in tears that would break his crazy heart. But soon after searching and searching through every last room in the house, Gomez and Lurch finally stopped in the conservatory; it was their last resort. "Darling dearest where are you?" Gomez said in a tremendously upset voice that even shook Lurch a bit. Gomez loved his two Addams women and would do anything for them.

Wednesday heard him call for him and she could even hear Lurch and his grunts. She couldn't believe she caught herself crying and messed up in a ball beside a few of her mother's dying plants. She didn't want them to come find her she hid for a reason.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry if this ending didn't make any sense. It is supposed to be mainly around Gomez and Wednesday really but the others are important too. Stay tuned for next upcoming**


End file.
